Family Ties
by Callianluv98
Summary: What if Servus Snape and Hermione were related? What if Hermione found out who her godfather really was? I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.


**Prologue**

The footsteps echoed in the hall as a woman's hurried and anxious voice was heard. "Severus! Severus!"She shouted at a closed door, even as she shouted she did it quietly as though to alert no one of her presence.

The door swung open and a tall man with curtains of black hair hung around his face, opened the door and cheerfully let her in. He seemed to recognize the woman for he pulled her inside and sat her in a chair and, conjuring a cup full of fire whisky, set it in her hand. He waited for a minute so she was finished drinking before speaking. "What are you doing here?" He looked into her drawn face and knew her visit was not for a good reason, her blond hair hung in strands around her face, her eyes were careworn and usually twinkled with the hint of a smile but not today.

"Severus, you know I would not come unless for an important reason. I don't want to endanger your life…"

"Mother," he said exasperatedly. "And _you_ know that it is not my life I fear for."

"Severus, please. I come here to tell you that the Death Eaters have begun to chase me; I suppose they want to torture me for marrying a Muggle. But that is beside the point; the point is that I have something important to tell you, something I probably should have told you long ago." Eileen Prince said.

"Mother, how far are the Death Eaters? Do we have time to hide you?"

"Severus! This is more important than me; this concerns the life of a young girl, though she is probably of age now." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you remember a girl, Muggle-born, that should be in her seventh year of schooling, she was sorted into Gryffindor. One of Harry Potter's friends, I believe."

"Miss Granger?" Severus suggested.

"That was the name, Granger. You are her godfather." She said without preamble.

"I...what…how?" Snape sputtered.

"Your father was Muggle-born as you know but what you didn't know was that his sister who was about 10 years younger than him had a daughter named Hermione and she named you her godfather. She thought it best to keep it in the family, thought the ties would stay better. Of course the girl knows nothing of it, because we never told you. They said they would tell after she finished school, thought it was indecent to know one of the teachers before starting school, so of course they were relieved that you knew nothing about it. Didn't seem to want you to have favorites…"

She continued like this for a while, blathering on and on, but Snape never heard a word of it. He was the Granger girl's godfather, godfather to the Granger girl. Her family of course didn't know anything about her and Potter's destiny to destroy the Dark Lord. How was he going to tell her without her killing him? He had killed Dumbledore and none of the resistance would take kindly to his appearing and telling them that he is related to Granger. How was he to break the news? Suddenly the dark mark on his arm burned and he knew that the Dark Lord or one of his servants was on their way.

"Mother," he said cutting off her speech. "The Dark Lord is coming now! Take the One-eyed Witch passageway out of here and go somewhere safe." He hugged her as she left and hoped he would see her again.

No sooner had she left the school and he saw her disapparate from Hogsmeade a second later, then the Dark Lord appeared. "My Lord," Snape said bowing low. "To what do I owe this great honor?"

"I have need of you Snape. I heard you have information of the sort that would be useful to me." The high, cold voice said.

"Yes my Lord, I have learned that Harry Potter will be departing his house on the Saturday of next. Not on the thirtieth as Yaxley has informed." Snape said.

"Excellent, you have done well, Severus, I will be going along with my Death Eater's to ensure that we do not fail in killing him. I will also extend the invitation out to you to come along, if you wish. I will also need you to have taken Hogwarts by that time and press the Mark if you have completed the task, I will send my Death Eaters to you when you have finished." The Dark Lord said. "I have stationed my base at Lucius's house if you receive any more information before the Saturday of next, come to the house and disclose to me."

Snape nodded solemnly and with a twirl Voldemort disapparated from the room. Snape looked out the window at the moon, thinking about how he could go with the Dark Lord but not kill anyone and manage to get close enough to Hermione to tell her the truth.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The seven Harry's soaring through the air was unexpected and the Death Eater's scattered quickly to kill each of them. Snape followed the one on a thestral with the Auror Kingsley along with Travers. Suddenly the Harry on the thestral began to change and brown hair began to poke out from under the black. Snape realized that it wasn't Harry at all but Hermione, Travers sent a stunning spell in her direction and with marvelous aim hit her square on the chest. Snape felt a wave of fury wash over him as he watched her teeter and fall off the thestral. He quickly stunned Travers and dived to catch Hermione, he caught her inches from the ground and as he looked up to make sure no one had seen him, he disapparated, carrying the unconscious Hermione on his broom.

He arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and quickly tried to revive Hermione. She had now fully changed back to her normal self and seemed to be stirring. Her eyes fluttered and she looked around for a minute before realizing who was kneeling in front of her. She sat up quickly and drew her wand threateningly.

"Hermione, stop," Severus said.

"Why? You killed Dumbledore, you tried to kill George and now you are going to kill me." Hermione said her voice breaking.

"I don't want to kill you and I didn't mean to hurt George but you have to listen to me." He knew he was taking a big risk but he took out his wand and handed it to her, she looked bewildered as it lay in front of her. "Will you please listen to me?" She nodded but kept her wand at the ready. "This may come as a bit of a shock, it did for me." He proceeded to explain what his mother had told him and how they are related. By the time he had finished her wand had fallen to the floor and she looked about ready to cry.

"You're my godfather? My godfather is the man who killed Dumbledore?"

"He told me to kill him, I… watch."He remembered seeing a pensive in the pantry of the house; he pulled the memory from his mind and put it in the pensive. He showed the pensive to Hermione and she watched the whole thing, beginning to end, with the most curious expression on her face, it seemed as though she was battling her inner self and her perception of truth and lies. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I don't know why but yes. Why did you tell me this now? Why didn't you wait until You-Know-Who was dead?"

"If anyone ever found out about this both our lives would be in danger, yours especially, and you can't die. Potter will never kill the Dark Lord if you die, he won't figure everything out if you don't help him."

"So you're a spy for us? How did Voldemort find out about the date of Harry's departure?" Hermione asked.

Snape hesitated, "I told him, Dumbledore wants me to continue to supply information that is accurate but not the whole truth. For instance, when Harry left the house I didn't mention the fact that there would be seven of you. I tell him only the things that make me a spy and not a traitor."

"What happens now?" Hermione asks. "Harry and everyone else still thinks you are a traitor, what do I do when they speak poorly of you?"

"Let them." Snape said immediately. "With Harry's horrible skill with Occulemcy, he will probably reveal everything if captured and it would mean the end of the resistance."

Hermione sighed, "Where are you going to go? No one trusts you at Hogwarts anymore."

"I will be Headmaster at Hogwarts; it is where the Dark Lord requests I be. He plans on taking over the school and placing Death Eaters as teachers and I must keep the regular teachers safe, we do not need any more children dying under our watch."Snape said with a shudder. He could only imagine what this year was going to be like with Death Eaters teaching.

"Well, soon Harry, Ron and I will be leaving to find something for Dumbledore; it is something that will destroy Voldemort." Hermione said. "Is anyone suspicious of you, are they wary of you? Are you in danger?"

"Yes, Lucius, I expect soon he will ask me questions about my loyalty. He is desperate to get in the Dark Lords favor again. If he finds the Dark Lord's second-in-command traitorous, it would push him higher then he could have imagined in his wildest dreams." Snape said disdainfully, picking up his wand.

Hermione stood, "How do I get back to the safe house?"

"I have a broom," Snape said pointing it out.

"But don't you…"

"No I can apparate, but you should take the broom just in case your apparition is off."Snape said not unkindly. "You will be careful won't you?"

Hermione nodded and took the broom in her hands. "I don't like flying but I suppose it will be worse if I don't make it back to Ron and Harry. I hope you are careful, if you have the chance, make sure you keep the students safe."

"Always," He said as he watched her take off. She waved behind her and was soon lost from view because of the clouds.

He quickly apparated and landed in his office at Hogwarts, someone stepped from the shadows and pointed a serpent-headed staff at Snape's heart. The blond hair was unmistakable, "Lucius."Snape said as he turned to face him.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'Hello Severus, got lost last night?" Lucius sneered.

"No I was merely looking for any surviving Death Eater's on the ground. Obviously I did not find any, I left the dead." Snape said, lying smoothly and keeping his fear under check.

"Really? I don't remember seeing you finish out the battle at all, where could you have been?"Lucius said mockingly.

"I really don't know what you seem to be implying." Snape said innocently.

Lucius smirked and pulled out a wand from his staff. "Let's see how much blood you can lose before I make you scream." He muttered a spell under his breath and moved the wand in a slashing motion; a cut appeared on Snape's cheek, blood pouring from it. The stinging brought Snape back to reality and he looked at Lucius defiantly.

"You can't make someone tell a wrong-doing if they did not execute one, Lucius." Snape said calmly.

Lucius snarled and slashed again. The cut appeared on his arm this time and Snape twitched toward his wand, wanting to heal it. Lucius laughed, "How does it feel, the pain? I have felt this for the last two years every, day, of, my, life." He enunciated each word with another slash; finally Snape could wait no longer. He pulled his wand from his pocket and yelled, "_Stupefy_!" Lucius flew back and hit the wall, crumpling to the floor.

"Severus! What do you think you are doing back here?" Minerva McGonagall stepped into the room, wand at the ready.

Snape foresaw a problem and quickly came up with a remedy. "_Protego_!" A shield erupted between them blocking her off from the door and keeping her from hurting him. He quickly healed his injuries and dropped his wand in his pocket.

"Why did you come back? Have you come to kill the rest of the teachers as well? Or are you planning on hiding here until the students arrive for class and kill them too?" McGonagall said harshly, her green eyes flashed with fury.

"For someone believing I am going to kill them, you seem quite calm. Or do you not believe I am capable of killing you?" Snape said softly.

"So you are here to kill us!" She said triumphantly.

"No I do not wish to kill anyone, I am not evil." Snape said.

She laughed a cold, mirthless laugh. "_You_, _not evil_, tell that to Dumbledore. Wait, I forgot, he's dead, because of you!"

"I should probably expect this but why do you all have to be _**so**_ difficult? Let me show you…" He flicked his wand at the door and it closed silently and the locks clicked closed. He removed the shield charm and stepped toward her showing her the memory of Dumbledore telling him to kill him. She came back and she had the same odd expression the Hermione had when she had seen the memory. She seemed to believe him but was trying to put her belief into words.

"I believe you, I don't know why but I believe you. But if you are telling the truth, then why _did_ you come back?" She asked warily.

"The Dark Lord wants me to become Headmaster. I think it is best to obey him because I can make sure the students are safe as well as keep the Death Eater teachers under check."

She nodded solemnly and seemed to decide to let him do the talking. "So what now?"

"I think I will take over the school. But how should I do it without any rebellion? I don't want anyone to get hurt, I'm sick of all the death and pain."

She nodded and then she seemed to think of something. "Yes _you_ may not want to hurt anyone but the rest of the school doesn't know that, do they?"

"What are you saying?" Snape asked.

She just smiled and told him to follow whatever she did. She walked into the teacher's lounge; it was, thankfully, deserted. She got on the intercom and began speaking to the students. 'All students need to follow their prefects to the Great Hall; all prefects need to follow their house leader. Madam Pomfrey, please lead the Gryffindors to the Great Hall.' The intercom switched off and she turned to Snape. "Now we need to act."

They reached the Great Hall before everyone else and McGonagall stepped to the platform in front of the tables and Snape hid quietly behind a wax statue. The houses began to pour in still wiping sleep out of their eyes, and sitting down at the appropriate table for their house. They looked around curiously for the cause of this meeting but seeing none, turned their attention to Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning, students," She said, her voice ringing through the din. Everyone quieted and looked expectantly at her. "The reason I have called you here today is we…" She glanced at Snape and he knew that was his cue. He shot sparks into the air and they enclosed the Great Hall, letting no one leave, he then stepped up to McGonagall and pointed his wand at her.

He shouted above the din in the Hall, "If anyone speaks from this moment forward, she will die." Everyone shut their mouths but no one put their wands away. "Wands down please." He said, a few sparks shooting out of his wand and, fortunately, missed McGonagall by inches. The students and teachers pocketed their wands hurriedly. "I am Headmaster of this school now, anyone finding fault in that statement can take it up with the Dark Lord. Any questions?" He said pulling up his sleeve and touching the Dark Mark with the tip of his wand. At once, 2 Death Eater's landed in the front lawn of Hogwarts and ran quickly into the school. They ran through the Great Hall and stood behind Severus.

"Well done Severus, well done." Alecto said mocking Hogwarts situation.

Amycus sneered as he circled McGonagall. "Not looking so powerful now, are we, Minerva?"

She glared at him, all the time acting as though she was wary of Snape's wand. "Go on Severus, Alecto and I can handle it from here. You just go up to your new office."

Snape looked at McGonagall and she gave him an almost imperceptible nod that he took to mean, 'I'll be okay.' So he left for the office where he could finally talk to Dumbledore, face-to-face. As he settled into the armchair he looked out to the sun drenched grounds of Hogwarts wondering what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Two months later, shouting woke Severus from his sleep and his quickly threw his cloak around his shoulders before rushing into the hallway, wand at the ready. He looked around for the problem and saw a strange sight, the Dark Lord was striding down the hallway and a group of ten Death Eaters marched behind him. The Death Eaters were shooting spells into the crowd of people trying to get away from them and many fell as they continued on their way down the hall, when they came to a Y in the halls the Death Eaters split off until there was only two people left in the hall.

"Well done Severus. You have done very well." Voldemort said, he gestured to the door behind Snape and walked inside, Snape close behind. Voldemort sat down in the Headmaster's chair and faced Snape, "I have took the liberty of delivering some old friends to you, they should be here in about…here they are." The sounds of scuffling and muffled shrieks of pain could be heard outside the door to the office and Snape waited on tenterhooks to see what the Dark Lord wanted him to do now.

Slughorn was pushed in first, followed by Flitwick and Professor Sprout, and finally Professor McGonagall. The six Death Eater's holding them held their wands at their throats and looked to Voldemort for an inkling of what to do next.

"I believe you once worked with these Professors." He broke off because McGonagall had started shouting.

"You traitor, how could you do this to us?! After all you've done, you couldn't at least leave Hogwarts alone!" She shouted at Snape. He turned to look at her, surprised but noticed the fury in her voice didn't quite reach her eyes and turned back around.

He thought quickly for a second and came up with an answer the Dark Lord would find acceptable. "Yes my Lord. I used to work with these Muggle lovers but now they work for you, they will be willing to do your bidding no matter what, even without the Imperius curse."

"Yes, but I don't want them to do my bidding, I want them to ensure that the students at this school don't misbehave or get any ideas of rebellion." Voldemort said looking Snape in the eye and Snape understood. "Make sure they don't get away, Yaxley, or it will be on your head. " Yaxley nodded and murmured a few words under his breath; black ropes shot out of the tip of his wand and wound themselves around each of the Professors. Voldemort nodded his approval and looked toward Snape, he was back in command.

"Put them in the teachers' lounge and seal it off so no one can get inside." He gave McGonagall an apologetic look as she and the others were taken out of the room and quickly began mentally planning their release. He glanced quickly at the Dark Lord and he jerked his head in a motion that Snape took to mean, 'come with me' and so he did. He was a little nervous about being alone with Voldemort in case Voldemort decided that he wasn't being a good enough servant and decided to kill him.

"I am in search of something, Severus, an object of sorts. It lies within Dumbledore's grave." He spat the name with revulsion and vehemence as he remembered the old man who bested him so many times.

"Anything my lord wants, it is immediately yours." Snape said, holding back from rolling his eyes with great difficulty.

"Where is the old fool buried?"The Dark lord said.

"On the grounds, just near the forest but close to the giants hut," Snape said, with a curious edge to his voice, he wanted to know what Voldemort wanted from his grave. There was no more harm that could be done to him so he was sure that was not it.

"Very good, Severus, leave me." He said staring off towards the direction Snape had pointed out.

He bowed and left him, his cloak billowing behind him as he left. He looked back once as he started back up the hill but the Dark Lord was nowhere in sight. He felt a chill as he turned to the school and looked up into the sunrise; black, cloaked shapes were appearing in the air. He shuddered, dementors. The horrible beasts were a favorite of the Dark Lord's. A shrieking filled the air and it seemed to pierce through the fog surrounding the school, thestrals, he could just see the reptilian shapes appear through the trees of the Forbidden Forest. He was always able to see the creatures because of his Uncle's death. As he reached the door of the entrance hall, he turned back to see a long shadow disappear into the grave of Dumbledore before the shadow was gone completely.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Quickly, quickly now," Snape whispered.

He had waited for about a week before deciding to release the teachers. The Death Eaters were hurting so many students, that the school couldn't wait any longer for its teachers. He had crept quietly into the lounge; he had worded his directions to Yaxley just so that the entry to the room required a large amount of magic but needed nothing to get out because he knew the Professors wouldn't have their wands. He stunned the guard at the door and modified his memory so that he saw that a group of kids, Dumbledore's Army, namely. He did the same with Yaxley and Dolohov inside the room. As he removed the disillusionment charm from him with his wand and cut through the bonds holding the teachers, Slughorn, Flitwick and Sprout quickly sprang and pointed their wands at him.

McGonagall was a little less tense. "My goodness Severus, I thought you would never get here. Do you know how long you even took?"

"Minerva?" Sprout asked as though questioning her sanity.

"Oh put them away," and when she didn't get an immediate response repeated herself, "Put them away, yes the wands." She said at Slughorn questioning look. "If he was going to harm us, he wouldn't have let us go. Are the students safe?" She pointed the question at Snape this time and he hid a little smile at her brusque tone.

"They will be soon, without the teachers, the Death Eaters tend to be a little…rough." He said.

Slughorn looked as though he was having trouble comprehending this. "Minerva, what…"

"It will take too long to explain, he's on our side." She said picking up her wand and walking out of the lounge. She looked down with disgust at Alecto, who was sprawled on the ground in front of her. "Nice spell Severus, stunned, am I correct?"

He nodded, feeling very much like a student who had completed a particularly difficult spell.

"Minerva," Flitwick said in his tiny voice, a hint of exasperation touching it. "Could you please tell us why we shouldn't kill this man right now?"

The sound of hurried voices could be heard down the hall along with the sound of running footsteps. Snape put a finger to his lips and gestured them to follow him, McGonagall followed immediately, the others following after. He led them to the Room of Requirement and quickly got them inside. He sighed quietly, relived; as he heard the footsteps scurry off in the opposite direction. He turned around and saw three wands pointing at him, Slughorn, Sprout and Flitwick seemed to have reached the end of their trust.

"Didn't I tell you to put the wands away? We're safe now, and we must figure out a way to recover the school from You-Know-Who's hands. By the way, if you could Severus, could you mention to Potter and Miss Granger that the name is taboo? I know Potter and Miss Granger seem to throw the word around without fear but if they say the name the Death Eater's will find them." McGonagall said, sitting in a chair in a corner of the room.

"Minerva I will not lower this wand until you tell me exactly _**why**_ I should trust this man." Professor Sprout said.

"I killed Dumbledore because I had to, he told me to, and it was on Dumbledore's orders." Snape said amused by the bewildered looks on the Professors faces.

"He told you…to…what?" Slughorn sputtered.

"Dumbledore told him to kill him, the curse in his hand was spreading and would have soon killed him anyway, Severus just the sped the process along a little. Although I still miss him," she added quietly and said because the other Professors were showing signs of interruption. "I have seen the memory and there was no tampering, you of all people should know what tampering looks like, Slughorn."

Slughorn blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet before speaking. "I suppose if Minerva trusts you then we should as well." He lowered his wand and watched the others do the same.

"I must go, I have lingered here too long, if any should come looking for me, it would be useful if I was there. Professor McGonagall, I trust you will fill them in on the rest." Snape said and McGonagall nodded her agreement.

He walked out of the room and glanced furtively around to make sure no Death Eaters were coming down the hallway near him. He reached the hallway and went the opposite direction, wand out, followed the Death Eaters in pursuit of the hidden teachers.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Yaxley's screams echoed in Snape's ears even weeks after his torture. The Dark Lord had not taken kindly to the idea that the teachers had escaped from under his grasp even in a school filled with Death Eaters. Besides this time he couldn't blame the escape on Dumbledore and was mutinous about the loss of Potter at Lucius' house. Apparently, Snape heard, Potter had said the Dark Lord's name even with the knowledge of the taboo, which Snape had passed onto Ron without him knowing. He had said the name and the Death Eater's had appeared, they were quickly rounded up and he was recognized by Fenir Greyback and his band of allies. They were taken to the Malfoy's house and Hermione was questioned by Bellatrix Lestrange, she had used the Cruciatus Curse on her. Potter and Weasley somehow managed to escape and saved Hermione and disapparated to a safe house, after defeating the wizards stationed at the house. He learned they had found Gryffindor's sword and Bellatrix had found it and tried to take it from them. But he had more important things to worry about, more children were being hurt everyday and even though Dumbledore's Army had rejoined and began rebelling, there still was not enough wizards to fight all of them.

Then a he heard a quiet squeak of floor boards outside the office and looked outside, McGonagall was walking quietly down the hallway, looking for something. He slipped out of the room and followed her, he thought she would be going to Gryffindor Tower but she turned to the right instead and followed the passageway to Ravenclaw's common room, there was a bang behind the door and she quickly answered the question to get in. He waited outside the room until she came back out, her patronus slinking ahead of her. It turned off after a few seconds and continued down the hall to the Room of Requirement, leaving McGonagall alone. He came out from behind a statue and she turned quickly, her wand raised as though to duel. AS she stopped walking another pair of footsteps stopped only a second after hers but long enough that he heard the difference in the steps.

"I wonder what brought you out of your bed at this late hour, Minerva." He said calmly.

"I thought I heard a disturbance." She said, all the time looking at her left and gesturing him to leave.

Something about her motions lead him to believe that whoever was hidden didn't like him and might attack. "Have you seen Harry Potter, Minerva?" He asked on sudden impulse. "Because if you have I must insist..." A spell knocked him off balance and he brandished his wand in a sweeping motion to stop any other spells. He saw students coming up the hallway behind McGonagall and decided he would take her warning and jumped through the nearest window, catching himself and landing softly on the ground.

A swarm of creatures filled the night and dementors surrounded the castle, a few Death Eaters followed. "What's going on? We heard Hogwarts was fighting against the Dark Lord, and he decided we were needed here."

"I don't know but the teachers have come back." He said, looking ruefully up at the window he had just crashed through.

'Snape, I need you in the Shrieking Shack, now!" Voldemort's voice shot through his mind and he jumped, surprised but immediately obeyed.

A few minutes later Snape was kneeling in front of Voldemort listening to the muffled sounds of fighting and screams from Hogwarts.

"Their resistance is crumbling and doing so without your help. Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now." The Dark Lord said in his lofty, lucid voice.

Severus knew he had to think quickly to get back to where he could save Potter without showing the Dark Lord his urgency. "Let me find the boy. Let me bring Potter to you. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please." He thought he may be laying it on thick but had to try something.

Voldemort's eyes flashed a deep red and he said softly, "I have a problem, Severus."

"My Lord?" Snape said confused.

The Dark Lord raised the Elder wand he had recently acquired from Dumbledore's grave, holding it nimbly. "Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"

Now Snape was very confused. "My-My Lord?" He said blankly. "I do not understand. You-you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No," he said. "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand…no. It has not revealed the wonders. I feel no difference in this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago." Snape could feel the sense of fury rising from him. "No difference." Voldemort paused and stood. "I have thought long and hard, Severus…do you know why I called you back from the battle?"

"No my Lord." Snape said quietly, sensing danger.

"I need to answer a question. Why did both wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?" The high, cold voice said.

"I-I cannot answer that, my Lord." He said still kneeling.

"Can't you?" The rage inside the Dark Lord was boiling it seemed as though the temperature in the room had risen several degrees in the last few minutes. "My wand of Yew did everything of which I asked it to, Severus, except kill Harry Potter. Twice it has failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another wand. I did so, but Lucius' wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."

"I-I have no explanation my Lord."

"I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from the grave of its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."

Snape looked up at Voldemort, his eyes gleamed red, and murder lingered there.

"All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here." Said Voldemort softly, almost inaudible, "wondering, wondering why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform to its rightful owner…and I think I know the answer. Perhaps you already know it?" He said when Snape said nothing. "You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My Lord!" Severus protested, looking up at Voldemort in panic, fear rising in him.

"It cannot be any other way; I must master the Elder Wand, Severus. Master the Wand and I master Potter at last." He spoke in Parseltongue and told the snake to kill Severus and finish its meal before rejoining him on the battle. Voldemort turned to leave and swiped the wand behind him. As he did Nagini's starry cage began rolling across the floor towards him and as Voldemort left the room, the snake had reached him. Just as the snake was about to sink its fangs into Snape's leg, a flash of silver and a spurt of crimson and the snake lay dead upon the floor. He looked up and saw Gryffindors sword shining above him.

"Are you all right?" Hermione Granger said.

He looked at her bewildered and stood up, "How did you get here?"

She jerked a finger over her shoulder and said, "Harry."

He looked behind her and saw Harry and Ron standing, wands out a few feet behind Hermione. Suddenly, she had reached forward and given Snape a hug. Bewildered, he hugged her back and she started crying. "I thought he was going to kill you! That was so scary!"

"Oi let her go!" Ron shouted and Hermione turned around to look at him.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Harry said, wand still out, pointing at Snape's chest.

"I just saved his life, in case you didn't notice!" She said shrilly, letting Snape go.

"Well yeah, but why?" Ron said.

She looked up at Snape and turned to Harry. "He's innocent, he never did anything."

"Yeah he did! I watched him kill Dumbledore!" Harry said, angrily.

"But on Dumbledore's order's," Snape said, finally speaking up.

"What?!" Ron and Harry said together.

"He told me to kill him…" He told the story again and added in the part where Dumbledore told him how to destroy the last Horcrux. The last part he added in quietly and to Harry only, he knew Harry wouldn't believe him so he showed him the memory and Harry was very quiet.

"So all this time, I've been training to die." He stated it as though he had somehow already known it. "I know what I have to do; will you look after the others? Make sure Hogwarts wins?"

Snape nodded, the boy had more courage than he had thought possible. "I will keep them safe, Hogwarts will win, one way or another."

Harry nodded and stood up, "You are a brave man Snape. I am proud to have known you." And with that he walked out of the Shrieking Shack, as a man twice as old as he was, he had worries he should never have had to carry.

Snape stood up as well, 'there was a war to win and a world to save,' He thought as he ran out of the Shack casting one last look around at the old place.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Hours later the thumping of footfalls was heard on the ground and Hagrid emerged from the trees carrying a lifeless shape in his arms. The tears falling from his beard and onto the shape told Snape that it was Potter in his arms and grief filled his heart, it hadn't worked, he had died for nothing. Voldemort's voice filled the grounds and suddenly screams filled the air and the sun began to rise.

"_NO!"_

With a shock Snape realized that the voice belonged to McGonagall and soon Ron, Hermione, and Ginny joined in.

"No!"

"_NO!_"

"Harry! HARRY!"

Suddenly a bang sounded above the din of 'Harry's' and Voldemort shouted "Silence" as silence was forced upon them all. "Lay him down Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs. Do you see now? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him."

"He beat you!"Ron shouted and the charm broke. The whole of Hogwarts was on their feet shouting and screaming again. Snape peered around a student and looked over to the middle of the lawn to where Voldemort was standing. A second, more powerful bang forced silence upon them all once again.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds killed while trying to save himself-"

Suddenly Neville Longbottom broke loose and shot a spell at Voldemort, he was quickly disarmed and thrown to the ground. It seemed like the whole of Hogwarts surged forward in an attempt to try and save him. Voldemort and Neville exchanged several words and Neville shouted, "I'll join you when hell freezes over, Dumbledore's Army!" A round of cheering greeted his words and Voldemort's face contorted with fury and an object soared towards his hand. The Sorting hat.

"On your head be it." Voldemort pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, then forced the hat on Neville's head. There were movements from the watching crowd and, as one; the row of Death Eaters raised their wands holding the fighters of Hogwarts at bay.

"Neville here is going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to oppose me." Voldemort said, and with a flick of his wand, he caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flames.

Screams split the dawn, and Neville was aflame, rooted to the spot, unable to move. Voldemort's mouth was open in a scream of fury that no one could hear as all hell broke loose and Neville broke free of the body-bind curse. Then suddenly Harry was gone, no one saw him, no one could find him but everyone was fighting. Snape was dueling Dolohov and quickly overpowered his opponent. Even the creatures of the forbidden forest and the owners of Hogsmeade's shops were fighting along with the students. The house elves came in and began slicing Death Eater's legs as they scurried through the crowd. But there was one person Snape had to get to, Voldemort. He was at the center of the battle and fighting three at once, McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley. Beside him Bellatrix was also fighting three at once, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. Snape turned back to fight Bellatrix to save Hermione when the Weasley mother pushed the three girls out of the way and began to fight her herself and Snape turned back to Voldemort.

"You-will-never-touch-our-children-again!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

Bellatrix laughed, a high exhilarated laugh and Molly's curse soared beneath her outstretched arm and hit Bellatrix square on the chest, directly over her heart. Her gloating smile froze and she seemed to, for a second of time, realize what had happened before she toppled, life-less, to the ground. Voldemort screamed with fury as he watched her fall and with a turn blasted McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn off their feet. His fury unleashed at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded like a bomb.

A shout echoed through the hall and Snape was forced backwards as a shield charm erupted in the middle of the hall. Harry Potter pulled off his Invisibility cloak and stood in the center of the hall. The yells of shock were stifled at once and everyone waited to see what would happen next.

"I don't want anyone else to try and help." Harry said loudly. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Voldemort hissed. "Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his eyes wide. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter? What accident will you take advantage of?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" Harry asked. "Accident when I decided to fight you in that graveyard? Accident that I didn't defend myself tonight and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"If it is not love that will save you this time, you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon that is more powerful than mine." Voldemort said, his red eyes slits in his face.

"I believe both." Harry said calmly.

"You think that _you_ know more magic than I do?" he said. "Then _I,_ than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh he dreamed of it, but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done. He was cleverer than you, a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore." Voldemort said.

"You thought you did but you were wrong."

"Dumbledore is dead!"He hurled the words as though they alone caused unendurable pain.

"Yes Dumbledore's dead." Harry acknowledged. "But you didn't have him killed; he chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died. Arranged the whole thing with a man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?"

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," Harry said and Snape felt the eyes of the hall on the back of his head. "Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. He was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working all this time against you! Dumbledore was already dying by the time Snape finished him."

"It matters not! It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path. I crushed them all as I crushed your mother, so much for Snape's great _love_. Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand. Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the Elder Wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy-I reached the wand before you got your hands on it. I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny, is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"That's true," Snape said stepping out in front of the crowd of Hogwarts students. "Yes it did. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done. Think and try for some remorse Riddle."

"What is this?!" Out of all the things said in the past few minutes nothing had shocked Voldemort like this. Two people he had killed stepping out of the crowd to tell him that he was going to lose because of something unforeseen.

"It's your one last chance," Harry said, catching on, "it's all you've got…I've seen what you'll become otherwise…Be a man…try…try for some remorse."

"You dare-"

"Yes I dare," said Harry. "Because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all it back fired on you. That wand still isn't working properly for you because you tried to murder the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed-"

"Aren't you listening? _Snape never beat Dumbledore!_ Dumbledore's death was planned between the two of them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him."

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!" Voldemort said, his eyes glinting with malicious pleasure.

"You still don't get it Riddle, do you? The Elder Wand recognized a new master even before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand form Dumbledore against his will, never even realizing exactly he had done, or that the most powerful wand in existence had given him its allegiance." Harry paused looking at Voldemort. "The true master of the Elder wand was Draco Malfoy."

"No matter, why would it matter?" Voldemort said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the Phoenix Wand. We duel on skill alone…and after I have killed you I can attend to Draco Malfoy…."

"But you're too late," Harry said. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him. So it all comes down to this?" Harry said his voice no more than a whisper. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does… I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted ceiling above them as the edge of a dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. And the voices shrieked as one,

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. The green jet meet the red and the Elder wand flew high in the air, dark against the sunrise. And Harry caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, and the snake-like eyes vacant and un-knowing. He was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood, looking down at his enemy's empty shell. There was a seconds silence then tumult broke loose and Snape smiled quietly, relishing in the demise of the man who had killed almost everything he had ever loved.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

McGonagall was named Headmistress and she invited Snape to stay on as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. He immediately agreed knowing that he would get far worse welcomes anywhere else. She then invited Hermione and Potter and Weasley to stay and complete their seventh year of schooling to finish their magical education. They thanked her but said they needed to think about it. McGonagall replaced the house tables though no one was sitting with their house anymore; they were all mingled in with each other. The Teachers sat at the top table and talked amongst themselves and went around healing any injuries. The sense of happiness was overwhelming and soon everyone lost themselves in it. Suddenly a voice crackled through the air and cold laughter fills the hall silencing everyone in it.

"You may have beaten my father, but you will never defeat me," Everyone looked around for the source of the sound and pulled their wands from their pockets. "And you no longer have your spy." A crack of lightening filled the hall and pain shot through Snape's head as the ground rushed up to meet him and darkness overtook him.

********************

Hermione looked up shocked and a scream escaped her lips as Snape disappeared from the hall. She wasn't the only one; everyone was looking around panicly for the source of the voice.

"If you want him back have the Granger girl meet me in an hour in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, **alone.**"

Everyone turned to look bewildered at her, they all seemed to be wondering the same thing, what did she have to do with all of this?

"An hour, no longer" the voice said again and silence filled the hall.

Hermione looked around and saw Ron and Harry heading toward her. She jerked her head in the direction of the grounds and they followed her there quickly as everyone watched, dazed.

"You're not going in there alone." Ron stated when they had reached the privacy of the grounds.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" She said.

"Yeah you do! You could leave the ugly old git for the werewolves to eat! Am I right, Harry?" Ron said looking for support.

Harry hesitated. "I don't think she should go in alone but she shouldn't leave Snape to die!"

"And why not?"

"Did you miss the whole speech I gave Voldemort? He risked his life to save my life and my family's. Hermione needs to save him." Harry said firmly.

"Thank you Harry, now, here I go. Wish me luck." Hermione said.

Ron had an odd look on his face and as she walked by him he impulsively reached out and, grabbing her arm, swung her around and…kissed her. She was so surprised that she just stood there blankly for a minute before he let go.

"I guess that means you have his permission to go." Harry said with a laughing tone.

"Yeah good luck." He mumbled before turning around, his ears turning scarlet.

She turned to the Forest and took a deep breath before walking into the trees. By the time she had reached the middle the trees were so overgrown that barely any light shone down onto the forest floor. She looked around for the source of the eerie voice before but saw no one. She waited patiently and finally,

"Oh look, the Mudblood came."

Hermione whirled around and squinted because the person she saw couldn't possibly be who she thought it was, he was dead. It couldn't be Lord Voldemort. As she came into the she saw that the girl looked a lot like him but had darker features almost of the likes she had seen on Bellatrix.

Who are you?" Hermione shouts.

The girl answered, "I will avenge my father and mother by taking over Hogwarts, remember my face. It is the sign of despair, here is your little spy."

A flash of light and Snape was lying on the ground, bound and unconscious.

"I only wanted you because you're a Mudblood. It wouldn't matter if you tried to fight me and lost but you must deliver this message to Harry Potter," she spat the name out with contempt. "If he thought my father was hard to beat, consider this, I have the strongest wizarding blood in the entire race. He will not defeat me as he did my father. I will destroy anyone who hurt my mother as well. Starting with the ginger woman," As she said those words, clouds of storm rolled overhead and lightning flashed. "This war is not over, my father only began it, and I will finish it." As she said these words she vanished, leaving no indication that anyone had ever been there.

Hermione fell to her knees beside Snape and tried to cut the ropes off with her wand but they wouldn't be cut so she started working on the knots with her fingers. About halfway through, he woke up.

"Hermione?" He said groggily."What-why can't I move my arms?"

"She tied you up." Hermione said bitterly. "Are you all right?" she asked as she finished untying all the knots.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He said as he tried to stand, his head swam and he felt his feet slide out from under him. Hermione caught him and told him to lean on her and they had to get back to the castle immediately. He obeyed and soon they were out of the woods and headed to the castle. As they reached the doors, they looked back, the storm had gotten worse and Hermione knew that the dark would not end until the light had triumphed. She could only hope it would.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Snape was quickly treated for any injuries and Madam Pomfrey let him go an hour later after deeming him fully healthy. He met up with Potter, Weasley and Hermione afterwards to discuss this disturbing new development in the war.

"It's horrible to think that once everyone had thought peace was upon them, it is taken away from them. To think that this war still isn't over," Harry stopped and looked down at his hands silently.

Hermione took his hand. "It's okay Harry, we'll be fine. We always are, the light will triumph, as always."

He looked up gratefully at her, "Now Severus, tell me what she looked like. You say you only saw her for a moment, did she say anything interesting?"

"Actually Harry, I think she spoke more to me than Snape. He was unconscious, see and he probably doesn't remember much." Hermione said.

Harry looked at her, surprised and told her to go on.

"Well she said that she was going to kill anyone who killed her mother and anyone who had harmed her father. I'm going to guess she's Lord Voldemort's daughter because she is the spitting image of him except with darker features. She mentioned something about having the strongest wizarding blood in our entire race and said that while her father had begun this war she was going to finish it." Hermione recounted.

"Well obviously the fact that she has strong blood must mean that she is a pureblood and believes that she is very strong at magic. Most egotistical purebloods are and considering the spell she put on me I would say that her casting ability is nothing less than that of one to rival Lord Voldemort's." Snape said feeling no fear in saying the Dark Lord's name now.

Harry looked dejected, he had just defeated the most powerful dark wizard ever and now there was another whom he needed to kill.

Snape noticed this and added, "When I said 'rival' I meant rival, not defeat. She may be able to match his power but she wouldn't be able to defeat him as you did."

Hermione looked up gratefully at his words and smiled as Harry looked up as well with a determined look in his eyes.

"We can defeat this adversary as well, we haven't been beat before and I don't intend to break the pattern." Harry said standing. "Now we need to figure out what she wants, and how she plans on getting it. And also, does she have followers, if so, who are they targeting and why? I'd imagine she'd want the same thing as Lord Voldemort but I don't know for sure and without our loyal spy, it may be hard but we will prevail. I refuse to let this world fall." Harry said, striding out of Dumbledore's office with the others close behind.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Professor! Professor McGonagall!"

The pounding footsteps in the silent hallway made Minerva jump with surprise. The door flew open and a small, scrawny boy hurtled into the room.

"Colin, I thought you had left with the other sixth years," then she noticed his face. "Colin, whatever's the matter?" She asked the boy.

"Harry wants to see you, he said it's important." Colin said. His round face flushed with excitement over his job of playing the messenger. "He's in Professor Snape's office with Ron and Hermione."

"Thank you Colin." She responded and left her office quickly wondering what trouble the boy was in this time.

*********************

Severus knew Minerva would not take the news of their departure lightly but he had still not expected this.

"_Why_ are you leaving? You are safest here; we can protect you, all of you." McGonagall stuttered.

"I've already told you, Professor, too many of you have died to protect me, and I can't bear another." Harry said, calmly adjusting a strap on his already packed knapsack.

"But why-why do you need Snape?" She asked suddenly.

Snape opened his mouth to answer but someone intervened. "We need his talent with potions and his knowledge of the Dark Arts." Hermione put in.

Snape looked at her, relived. "If I can protect them, I will. You know I'd die for them."

"At least we don't have to worry about running out of soap, with him along." Ron said looking at Snape, who turned to say something back but noticed the twinkle in Ron's eye and laughed too. Any bitterness that had once existed between the three of them was gone, replaced by trust.

"You-you _can't_ leave…I- I won't allow it!" McGonagall said firmly.

Harry looked up at her and sighed, exasperated. He went over to her and took her hand in his, and, looking her straight in the eye, said. "I can't tell you how sorry I am that I feel no shame in disobeying you but I'm going to have to. _I'm going to leave_ but I can tell you that I'm _not_ going to make these three go with me even if we do need Snape. But I know Ron and Hermione would transfigure themselves into bugs just to sneak into my knapsack and come with me."

McGonagall sighed, a long, resigned sigh. "I suppose… but why did you tell me where you are going? Aren't you afraid I'm going to give you away under torture or a truth potion?"

Snape had to laugh at her words and everyone looked at him curiously. "I'm sorry, but the thought of you ever being tricked by a truth potion or being forced to say something, is just unimaginable."

After a minute Harry laughed too, 'I couldn't see it either, you're just too stubborn!" Ron and Hermione laughed too and soon even McGonagall was laughing too. Severus savored the laugh, he had a feeling he wouldn't be laughing very much anymore.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

McGonagall promised to cover for Harry and give them time to get out of Hogwarts without being accosted by Dumbledore's Army. Harry instructed her to make sure Dumbledore's Army kept the castle safe and to send the word out that anyone seeking protection should come to the castle. He said that they could hide in the castle until the new enemy was defeated. McGonagall agreed to the plan and quickly left them to leave Hogwarts in peace. They disapparated and reappeared in the Forest of Dean.

Ron looked up at the green canopy of trees and sighed. "Its goo to be back, I hadn't expected to be back so soon."

Harry clapped a hand on his shoulder and on Hermione's. "Don't worry, it's not forever. Besides at least we have each other."

Snape looked away from them and gazed at their surroundings. He had been to the Forest only once before, when he had given the sword of Gryffindor to Harry and even then he had not felt easy about their environment. "Harry do you have the tent?"

"Yeah, I'll get out." Harry said rummaging in his knapsack.

He took out the tent and flourished his wand to raise the tent. It sprung from the grass like a frog and was up in seconds. Severus followed the others into the tent and put his small bag beside the cot in the far right-hand corner of the room.

"Well, what do you think?" Hermione said, leaning against the wall of the tent.

"It's nice, better than I'm used to." Severus said.

Ron flushed scarlet at the compliment and turned away, embarrassed. Harry smiled at Ron, obviously knowing how sensitive Ron was about his family's money problems.

"Well it'll be nice having you with us, _Snivellus._" Hermione said jokingly walking over to her bed. She pulled out ten books from her bag and began shuffling through them.

"Hermione," Ron said exasperatedly. "Did you raid the library before we left Hogwarts?!"

"I may have picked up a few more along the way but what's wrong with that?" Hermione asked clearly affronted. "It was my _book_ that let us learn of the Deathly Hallows, in case you've forgotten."

"No, we haven't forgotten and we know that you're books are dead useful. Thank you for bringing new ones, I'm sure they will help a lot." Harry said consolingly.

Hermione nodded and went about her business, stacking them and filing them according to size. Ron turned and gave Harry an appreciative smile. Snape shook his head as he turned away, this venture was going to be a lot different than he had expected.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

A few weeks later Harry came back from their shifts at the Ministry and told them he had some news.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, hurrying out of the tent.

"This," Harry said opening a _Daily Prophet_. A light skinned man was glaring at them on the cover.

"Is that…" Ron began.

"It's Yaxley." Snape interrupted. "He's Minister for Magic?"

Harry nodded, "Seems so, I think our friend," He said the word with enormous sarcasm, "is rallying and she's getting followers."

Snape laughed. "Well there's her first mistake. Everyone knows Yaxley's too stupid to be able to follow orders correctly. I went to school with him; he was all brawn, not brains. Heck, he barely passed OWLs. "

"But that's good, the more mistakes she makes, the better chance we have of defeating her." Ron said.

"But we don't even know how. Harry did you get any information on her today?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

Harry looked up with a smile. "Yes, I did."

"Well spill, tell us!" Ron said.

"I know her name is Odile and she is bent on ruling the wizarding world and the Muggle world just like 'daddy'. She is desperately trying to find us because she thinks we are the only reason Voldemort died in the first place. Which _is_ sort of true, but I heard that she is trying to find the sword of Gryffindor so she can make a Horcrux, or two, seeing who her dad is." Harry said.

Ron laughed, "Odile? Who the heck named her that?! That's like the worst name I've ever heard."

"Yeah but at least we know what it is, instead of us going 'round calling her You-Know-Who again." Hermione said. "What I don't understand is why she wants the sword of Gryffindor, instead of one of Salazar's heirlooms."

"Well that part's obvious; she wants to feel like she is complete control of her adversary and with the sword of her enemies containing her soul. I think she will feel that." Severus said.

Ron gaped at him. "I'm so glad we brought you along. It would have taken us ages to figure that out."

"And yet you still managed to defeat Lord Voldemort almost singlehandedly." Snape smirked, "How on earth did you do it? Never mind, I forgot, you have Hermione."

Hermione smiled.

Ron yawned, "Think I'll turn in, this is too much thinking."

"Ron you've barely had to think in months and now you're complaining about the only real thinking you've done." Hermione said reproachfully.

"Yep, g'night," Ron said and with that turned to his cot and fell asleep.

Hermione shook her head, "Idiot boy."

Snape smiled and bowed out of the tent. He needed some air.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

As Severus looked around for some berries for them all to snack on he heard a branch break behind him and whipped out his wand. It was pointing straight at…

"Hermione," He said exasperatedly.

She laughed, "Didn't think you'd be all high strung."

"Well you can't just sneak up on someone like that. These aren't the times. Besides you shouldn't even be out here, you could get hurt." Severus scolded her.

"You sound like Ron, worrying about me. I'm fine besides what could happen out here in the wilderness?" She said looking at his raised eyebrow and sighing. "Forget I mentioned it."

"Already forgotten but really why did you come out here?" He asked.

"It's too stuffy in the tent and I needed fresh air, I didn't know you were out here too." She said sitting down in the grass and looking up into the clear sky.

"Me too," Snape said sitting next to her. "I was hoping to find some berries but they aren't blooming yet. Do you think we'll ever defeat Odile?"

"I don't know but I suppose we-. " Hermione stopped, listening.

Then Severus heard it too, the faint snap of a twig. He quickly pulled his wand from his pocket and motioned for Hermione to stay down. He stood cautiously and looked around. There was nothing in sight and he turned around to look the other way. A flash of green shot past his left ear and he put a shield charm around Hermione. Another flash of light shot by him and he turned quickly, loosing a bolt of red light in the direction of the green. Odile stepped from the brush.

"One mistake my father made, sending others to do his dirty work. He should have had the chance to experience it himself, oh well." She sighed theatrically. "At least I get that privilege."

As she was speaking more bolts of light blasted from her wand and nearly missed Severus by inches. "Hermione go get Potter!" Snape shouted to her as he threw more spells Odile's way. He saw Hermione nod and run back to the tent, taking the long way to make sure Odile couldn't find where they had put it.

"Oh so you brought your girlfriend, that's nice." She smirked as more spells flew across the small clearing.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Snape shouted, angrily shooting a stunning spell at her.

"You know you're turning out to be more trouble than I thought." She said as one of Snape's spells clipped her arm, drawing blood. "Stronger too." She looked to the left where Hermione's head was just emerging followed by Ron and Harry. "Well they shouldn't be able to use your talents against me so…" She stopped fighting for a second and Snape, so surprised stopped too.

He waited apprehensively for her next move it was unexpected. The light shot from her wand was directly at him and not at Harry who appeared at that moment. Snape felt a pressure against his temple; it threatened to make him pass out. He saw white lights in front of his eyes before the light faded to night and he knew no more.

**********************

Tremors racked Hermione's body as the limp body fell to the ground. She heard a scream and, in back of her mind, recognized it as her own. She fell to her knees as Odile picked up the body and, smiling, disapparated. She felt the tears burn tracks down her cheeks and the light dissolved from the spell. There was no trace left behind. She felt a hand on her shoulder, comforting, but she impulsively shrugged it off. There was no emotion left she doubted she would feel ever again, there was no comfort. As time seemed to stand still only one thought was allowed through her mind,

'_He __**can'**__t be dead.'_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Severus woke with a start. The blank stone walls and cold wind was unfamiliar to him and he struggled to regain his composure. He sat up shakily and rubbed his head, it was throbbing painfully. What had happened? He couldn't seem to remember anything except a flash of bright light and a feeling of being thrown through time and space. He looked around at his surroundings cautiously. The walls and musty air was familiar but the place he was lying was not. He sat up quickly a few feet in front of him was a huge door, barred and locked. He was in a cell, he was caged.

***********************

"It's all right, it's all right."

Someone was holding Hermione, comforting her, but she did not see. The image of Snape being hit, falling, falling, was played over and over in her mind.

"Hermione,"

The name brought her back; she recognized it, her identity.

"It's okay, look at me," Someone was shaking her. "Look at me!"

She looked up and the blurry face of Harry came into view.

"Listen he's fine. He's fine. The curse, it wasn't a killing curse; it may have just knocked him out." He said consolingly. "We'll find him, we'll find him."

Ron stood also, holding Severus' wand and shaking his head. "Get her inside the tent, mate. We need to move the tent, Odile knows where it is."

At the mention of Voldemort's daughter's name she felt a surge of fury erupt in her, hate as she had never felt. "We need to find her," she said, speaking up hoarsely for the first time. "If we find her we'll find him and we can save him." She had to cling to the glimmer of hope that he was still alive and that he still would be when they found him.

Harry nodded and Ron went back to the tent, emerging moments later with their packs and the tent, rolled up in a neat square. He then inserted the tent into his own bag before straightening up and offering Hermione hers along with Snape's wand. She took it without

question and slung it over her shoulder, holding the wand in her own hands. They were going to find him. They were going to save him. They had to. But how could they? Where would they start?

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Severus," A long drawling voice said, "how kind of you to join us. Of course, you had no choice but everyone else doesn't need to know that, do they?"

Severus looked up into the face of Lucius Malfoy, hate boiled up inside of him but he pushed it back. He knew now was not the right time for vengeance or fights. "What do you need, Lucius?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"On the contrary, it is I who need you."

Snape looked up, puzzled.

Lucius laughed. "You see when I told Odile of your hiding place, I never thought she'd be bringing back prisoners. I had assumed that she would kill all in the camp, she does surprise me. I had also never thought I would see _you_ caged. I suppose this puts a bit of a damper on Potter's little quest for Horcruxes. You see, she already has the sword and she isn't going to lose it like Voldemort did."

"You don't seem to be too afraid of your old master, now that he's dead. Whatever happened to that unboundless loyalty?" Snape asked coolly.

Lucius snarled. "That loyalty only lasted while he was alive and strong. Even he knew that. Have you not seen?" He pulled up his sleeve and displayed his left arm. Where there used to be a Dark Mark, there was only bare skin, smooth and clean. "Our last tie to loyalty to the Dark Lord has disappeared. No loyalty is required anymore, only to Odile, she is not _weak_ and _she_ has no connection to insolent teenagers."

Snape stared at the blank skin on Lucius' arm and felt a rush of thanks. The mark was the last thing tying him to evil. He was no longer enslaved by it and was free. He looked at the bars, 'theoretically', he thought.

Lucius smiled and left Snape to his thoughts. But before he went through his usual ritual of spitting on the floor in front of Severus and pulling his robes close around him as though afraid of being fouled by the man in the cell.

Snape now looked in amazement at his arm. It too was clean, no mark or flaw. He lowered his sleeve and thanked his lucky stars. He had always hoped that the mark would disappear but never allowed the thought to pass through for more than a second for fear of his treachery being discovered.


End file.
